Genderswap
by ishipit666
Summary: Castiel had just moved into a new neighborhood, and he has no friends. Until he meets Deanna. Destiel.
1. New neighboors

CHAPTER 1

CASTIEL

Castiel sighed. He had just moved into a neighborhood in mid Febuary, and he knew no one. His family moved a lot so he had gotton used to being the new kid in school. He still hated it. He grunted as he moved over to his new window. It was 9:30 in the morning, his mom he rarely saw insisted on leaving before most people where even asleep for the night.

When he looked out the window he didn't see much. Just trees bushes and a driveway. He waited for his brother to barge in like he usually does when we buy a new house. 10 minutes had passed when a girl about 15ish began running after her dad down the driveway. Huh. They looked like they were arguing. I opened up the window and tried to hear he only caught a couple words. Sam, you,dad,demons. Demons? There hunters? Castiel looked at the girl. There was something about her that seemed… different. Like she could surprise you at any moment.

Suddenly a boy came outside and the girl and dad shut up and turned around. The boy looked no older than 13. His hair covered his ears and bounced as he walked. The girl and the oystarted talking while walking down the driveway as the dad called out to them. I couldn't hear but only saw a thumbs up in response. They got the mail and started back down the driveway.

Whin I turned around, my brother Gabrial is standing in the doorframe.

"ooohhh does Cassie have a crush on the new neighbor?" Gabe says in a high pitched voice.

"no go to hell gabe." I snapped back.

"no need to get mean. I only wanted to say that we're leaving 'bout ten minutes to visit the neighbors." Gabe said, holding his hands up.

I grunt in response.

DEANNA

"Hey Sammy!" I scream up to my brother. "You left the mailbox open go out and shut it!" I screamed upstairs. No one needs to get there hands on what dad put in that box to ship to bobby singer, another hunter. He is working a case and he needs whats in that box.

"why cant you?" I hear Sammy yell down.

"because you left so go close it!" I snap back.

" Ughh fine." I hear Sammy say followed by footsteps clomping down the stairs. I give him a wave with a smile on his way out. As soon as he leaves I make a B line for the fridge and pull out the apple pie and get few bites in before Sammy comes back. I hide it behind my back where Sammy cant see it. I hear the door slam shut and Sammy comes racing in with the clomp of his boots on the kitchen floor.

"there you happy Deana?" Sammy says as he runs back upstairs. I give a small smile of victory to myself as I turn back around to my pie. I go back to the fridge to get a water and I see a note on the fridge.

DEE-

YOU CAN HAVE THE REST OF THE PIE AS A CONGRATS FOR THE GOOD JOB ON THE VAMPS CASE. WON'T BE BACK FOR A COUPLE DAYS, IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM CALL BOBBY. HE IS FREE I BELIVE. TAKECARE OFYOUR BROTHER. HE IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY MAKE SURE NOTHING BAD HAPPENS. ALSO, YOU KNOW THE DRILL, SALT THE WINDOWS AND DOORS AND KEEP HEX BAGS SO NO DEMON CAN SENCE YOU.

(P.S. DON'T FORGET THE SILVER.)

-DAD

Huh I don't even remember dad leaving. He does that sometimes. I settle in the couch with my pie and water as I turn on the T.V. and am happy to see that when I see Dr sexy is on. I watch for about 15 minutes when the doorbell rings. I jump up and get the rocksalt gun. I load it as I walk to the door. I open it with the gun behind the door so the visitors won't see. When I crack it open I catch my breath. I am staring into the most beautiful bright blue eyes I have ever seen. His black hair is messy in a cute way like he just woke up, a trench coat with a tie. Standing behind him is his brother, Im guessing.

For some reason, I can't speak. I try but I can't. They both smile bigger, but the guy behind the trench coat guy looks like he's going to laugh. I try to hide it with a cough. Luckily Sammy comes down.

"Can we help you?" Sammy says, while I look at the ground.

"We were just going to a couple house's, greeting the neighbors. I'm Castiel and this is Gabe." The guy in the trench coat who now has a name says. His voice oh my god! So… deep and rocky almost.

"Oh well, welcome to the neighborhood. " Sammy says. " I'm Sam and this is my mute sister who all of sudden can't speak, Deanna." Sammy says " But I think I know why…" Sammy says, trailing off. This results to a kick to the shin.

CASTIEL

When we knocked on the door of the first house, the door opened slowly, then it opened all the way, reaviling a beautiful girl, the girl I saw on the driveway, stared right back at me with peirceing, sparkling green eyes. The girl just stares right back, but I can tell shes having trouble speaking. This just makes me smile brighter. Another boy comes down, the boy who was in the driveway with her.

" Well, hi Deanna." I flinch inside. I hope she didn't notice I forgot Sams name. " Hi Sam" I add.

Deanna clears her throught, then adds "Umm would you like to come in?" She says a little aquardly.

" Sure" I say as soon as Gabe says "I need to unpack." Wait, this isn't right, we have already unpacked.

"Well I guess Cassie here can stay while I go unpack." That douche! I knew he was trying to do something! He wants me to stay here while he leaves. Jeez that actually sounds like something Gabrial would do.

"Sure" Deanna says.

"Well I have to go unpack. Bye." Gabrial says while running down the stairs to the porch.

"Come on in Castiel." Sam says while Deanne opens the door wider.

I start to walk in but something catches my eye with a half ring of something white surrounds the door and I have to ask.

"You guys are hunters right? Or someone in the family?" I ask. Right when I ask the question Deanna pulls a gun out from behind the door. She aims it low, so no one else in the neighborhood can see the gun but pulls it out enough just so that I can see it. She must have had it behind the door the whole time.

"How did you know that?" Deanna says.

"Well two different things. One thing I heard you and your dad talking while you were out in the driveway. And second, the half ring of salt so that when you open the door the salt line won't break." I respond like it's obvious.

"whoops. Sorry" She says, lowering the gun and turns the safety back on.

"It's fine I would of done the same thing." I say stepping into the house. "It's really nice house you have. I mine all of my stuff is still in box's." I comment.

"Let's go into the kitchen" Sam says

"Oh I forgot to mention, you left your mailbox open, so I shut it. It looked like something important was in it." I add.

"DAMMIT SAMMY!" Deanna says in a really, really loud whisper, while Sam snickers. Once we get into the kitchen, Deanna makes sandwiches and drinks for us and we sit and chat.

"How long have you guys lived here" I ask them.

"Well, we have lived here ever since Sammy here has a little kid. I kinda had to protect Sammy since we were kids. Our dad was out of the house often. More like all the time, so I had to take care of Sammy. Our mom died in a house fire, but wait you know about monsters and demons and all of that, right?" I nod my head in response and she continues "Well, our father knows that something else killed our mother, so he has been hunting down whatever killed our mother, ever since she passed. Our dad thinks he is close but we aren't that sure. It's always been my job to watch over Sammy here. He isn't exactly the smartest." She says, trailing off smirking. This makes me smile wider.

All Sam does in response is smile an push Deanna a little.

"So do you guys hunt with your father sometimes?" I ask

"Yeah, I finished up a case with vamps. A whole nest. Now our dad is on the road for a few days, so we are staying here. He said a Wendigo case I think.

"Well I'm very sorry about your mother. What time is it?" I ask because I might need to get going soon.

"Let me check…" Sam says going into another room, leaving me and Deanna alone.

"Hi." Deanna says while squirming a little.

"Hi" I reply, winking at her. Before she can respond, Sam walks through the doorway.

"It's 10:20 now." Sammy says.

"Well I should be heading home" I say, standing up.

"Going so soon?"Deanna says, jumping up.

"Yeah but if you want you and Sam can come over for lunch. If you would like." I offer

"Sure" Deanna says.

"Okay then let's go." I respond, while walking through the doorframe that goes through the kitchen and leads to the family room. "You ready?" I ask

"Yeah let me get my phone." Deanna says.

DEANNA

As soon as I get my phone we head off to Castiels house. When we first get there, the smell of grilled cheese greets us at the door.

"My brother has most likely made extra so you can eat some to." Castiel says, smirking.

"Alright. " Sammy says, shrugging as we walk inside. I hesitate just a moment before walking inside. Castiels house is really awesome, besides the boxes. I keep replaying the image of Castiel winking at me, when we had that moment alone. We only had about a second before my younger brother came in and ruined everything. Castiels big, beautiful, caring, bright blue eyes, like he would do anything for you. I most likely imagined it. I laugh a little on the inside. Like someone as pretty and most likely popular as Castiel would actually like someone like me. I have boring green eyes and dirty blonde hair, but when I look in the mirror, I don't see pretty. The closest I've gotten to a relationship is a movie with a stranger for one night. Most of them are monsters or demons. So yeah, that sums my life up.

Gabrial only raises his eyebrows when we enter but he made enough. Well, near enough. He was one short. Castiel and I had to share because he said " Whoever gets there first gets a whole", and we both where last. But it wasn't the worst thing in my life. Although I might have been imagining it, but I think I caught Cass sneaking a few looks at me.

That night, I had the most weirdest and the most awesome dream in my life.

I was in a motel, which didn't surprise me, I usually have weird dreams like this, but this seams different. I turn around, and Cass is right there, in the doorframe, staring at me.

" Cass?" I say,surprised.

"Yeah, it's me. I hope you won't hate me. But I like you." He says. I feel my cheeks redden, and I look down at my feet "Hey," he says softly. I look up. He is staring right at me. His bright, caring eyes that won't turn away.

"How did you do this? Or am I just dreaming and this is my imagination?" I question. Then it all starts to make since. He is an angel. "You're an angel." I whisper softly."

"Correct." He says. "I wanted to talk to you face to face, but let's face it, we would never live I down." He says smirking down at me.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask.

" We can do whatever you want. We can hangout, talk, or do you want to go out to eat?" He asks.

"Wait, so angels can just go into people's dreams?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind." He responds, sheepishly.

"I don't mind at all." I respond, casually slipping my hand into his as I walk out the door. Or as casually as I can, since it's me.

"I have a great idea!" I say. "Can you transport both you and I into other peoples dream?" I continue, feeling the glint in my eye that always happens when I get a good idea. Or at least a fun one.

"Yeah why? You want to go into Sams or something?" Cass says practilly reading my mind. I just laugh and nod.

"Okay close your eyes." He says. When I do, I feel lips against mine, just for a brief moment, but im already smiling when I open them.


	2. Notes and pie

CHAPTER 1

CASTIEL

Castiel sighed. He had just moved into a neighborhood in mid Febuary, and he knew no one. His family moved a lot so he had gotton used to being the new kid in school. He still hated it. He grunted as he moved over to his new window. It was 9:30 in the morning, his mom he rarely saw insisted on leaving before most people where even asleep for the night.

When he looked out the window he didn't see much. Just trees bushes and a driveway. He waited for his brother to barge in like he usually does when we buy a new house. 10 minutes had passed when a girl about 15ish began running after her dad down the driveway. Huh. They looked like they were arguing. I opened up the window and tried to hear he only caught a couple words. Sam, you,dad,demons. Demons? There hunters? Castiel looked at the girl. There was something about her that seemed… different. Like she could surprise you at any moment.

Suddenly a boy came outside and the girl and dad shut up and turned around. The boy looked no older than 13. His hair covered his ears and bounced as he walked. The girl and the oystarted talking while walking down the driveway as the dad called out to them. I couldn't hear but only saw a thumbs up in response. They got the mail and started back down the driveway.

Whin I turned around, my brother Gabrial is standing in the doorframe.

"ooohhh does Cassie have a crush on the new neighbor?" Gabe says in a high pitched voice.

"no go to hell gabe." I snapped back.

"no need to get mean. I only wanted to say that we're leaving 'bout ten minutes to visit the neighbors." Gabe said, holding his hands up.

I grunt in response.

DEANNA

"Hey Sammy!" I scream up to my brother. "You left the mailbox open go out and shut it!" I screamed upstairs. No one needs to get there hands on what dad put in that box to ship to bobby singer, another hunter. He is working a case and he needs whats in that box.

"why cant you?" I hear Sammy yell down.

"because you left so go close it!" I snap back.

" Ughh fine." I hear Sammy say followed by footsteps clomping down the stairs. I give him a wave with a smile on his way out. As soon as he leaves I make a B line for the fridge and pull out the apple pie and get few bites in before Sammy comes back. I hide it behind my back where Sammy cant see it. I hear the door slam shut and Sammy comes racing in with the clomp of his boots on the kitchen floor.

"there you happy Deana?" Sammy says as he runs back upstairs. I give a small smile of victory to myself as I turn back around to my pie. I go back to the fridge to get a water and I see a note on the fridge.

DEE-

YOU CAN HAVE THE REST OF THE PIE AS A CONGRATS FOR THE GOOD JOB ON THE VAMPS CASE. WON'T BE BACK FOR A COUPLE DAYS, IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM CALL BOBBY. HE IS FREE I BELIVE. TAKECARE OFYOUR BROTHER. HE IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY MAKE SURE NOTHING BAD HAPPENS. ALSO, YOU KNOW THE DRILL, SALT THE WINDOWS AND DOORS AND KEEP HEX BAGS SO NO DEMON CAN SENCE YOU.

(P.S. DON'T FORGET THE SILVER.)

-DAD

Huh I don't even remember dad leaving. He does that sometimes. I settle in the couch with my pie and water as I turn on the T.V. and am happy to see that when I see Dr sexy is on. I watch for about 15 minutes when the doorbell rings. I jump up and get the rocksalt gun. I load it as I walk to the door. I open it with the gun behind the door so the visitors won't see. When I crack it open I catch my breath. I am staring into the most beautiful bright blue eyes I have ever seen. His black hair is messy in a cute way like he just woke up, a trench coat with a tie. Standing behind him is his brother, Im guessing.

For some reason, I can't speak. I try but I can't. They both smile bigger, but the guy behind the trench coat guy looks like he's going to laugh. I try to hide it with a cough. Luckily Sammy comes down.

"Can we help you?" Sammy says, while I look at the ground.

"We were just going to a couple house's, greeting the neighbors. I'm Castiel and this is Gabe." The guy in the trench coat who now has a name says. His voice oh my god! So… deep and rocky almost.

"Oh well, welcome to the neighborhood. " Sammy says. " I'm Sam and this is my mute sister who all of sudden can't speak, Deanna." Sammy says " But I think I know why…" Sammy says, trailing off. This results to a kick to the shin.

CASTIEL

When we knocked on the door of the first house, the door opened slowly, then it opened all the way, reaviling a beautiful girl, the girl I saw on the driveway, stared right back at me with peirceing, sparkling green eyes. The girl just stares right back, but I can tell shes having trouble speaking. This just makes me smile brighter. Another boy comes down, the boy who was in the driveway with her.

" Well, hi Deanna." I flinch inside. I hope she didn't notice I forgot Sams name. " Hi Sam" I add.

Deanna clears her throught, then adds "Umm would you like to come in?" She says a little aquardly.

" Sure" I say as soon as Gabe says "I need to unpack." Wait, this isn't right, we have already unpacked.

"Well I guess Cassie here can stay while I go unpack." That douche! I knew he was trying to do something! He wants me to stay here while he leaves. Jeez that actually sounds like something Gabrial would do.

"Sure" Deanna says.

"Well I have to go unpack. Bye." Gabrial says while running down the stairs to the porch.

"Come on in Castiel." Sam says while Deanne opens the door wider.

I start to walk in but something catches my eye with a half ring of something white surrounds the door and I have to ask.

"You guys are hunters right? Or someone in the family?" I ask. Right when I ask the question Deanna pulls a gun out from behind the door. She aims it low, so no one else in the neighborhood can see the gun but pulls it out enough just so that I can see it. She must have had it behind the door the whole time.

"How did you know that?" Deanna says.

"Well two different things. One thing I heard you and your dad talking while you were out in the driveway. And second, the half ring of salt so that when you open the door the salt line won't break." I respond like it's obvious.

"whoops. Sorry" She says, lowering the gun and turns the safety back on.

"It's fine I would of done the same thing." I say stepping into the house. "It's really nice house you have. I mine all of my stuff is still in box's." I comment.

"Let's go into the kitchen" Sam says

"Oh I forgot to mention, you left your mailbox open, so I shut it. It looked like something important was in it." I add.

"DAMMIT SAMMY!" Deanna says in a really, really loud whisper, while Sam snickers. Once we get into the kitchen, Deanna makes sandwiches and drinks for us and we sit and chat.

"How long have you guys lived here" I ask them.

"Well, we have lived here ever since Sammy here has a little kid. I kinda had to protect Sammy since we were kids. Our dad was out of the house often. More like all the time, so I had to take care of Sammy. Our mom died in a house fire, but wait you know about monsters and demons and all of that, right?" I nod my head in response and she continues "Well, our father knows that something else killed our mother, so he has been hunting down whatever killed our mother, ever since she passed. Our dad thinks he is close but we aren't that sure. It's always been my job to watch over Sammy here. He isn't exactly the smartest." She says, trailing off smirking. This makes me smile wider.

All Sam does in response is smile an push Deanna a little.

"So do you guys hunt with your father sometimes?" I ask

"Yeah, I finished up a case with vamps. A whole nest. Now our dad is on the road for a few days, so we are staying here. He said a Wendigo case I think.

"Well I'm very sorry about your mother. What time is it?" I ask because I might need to get going soon.

"Let me check…" Sam says going into another room, leaving me and Deanna alone.

"Hi." Deanna says while squirming a little.

"Hi" I reply, winking at her. Before she can respond, Sam walks through the doorway.

"It's 10:20 now." Sammy says.

"Well I should be heading home" I say, standing up.

"Going so soon?"Deanna says, jumping up.

"Yeah but if you want you and Sam can come over for lunch. If you would like." I offer

"Sure" Deanna says.

"Okay then let's go." I respond, while walking through the doorframe that goes through the kitchen and leads to the family room. "You ready?" I ask

"Yeah let me get my phone." Deanna says.

DEANNA

As soon as I get my phone we head off to Castiels house. When we first get there, the smell of grilled cheese greets us at the door.

"My brother has most likely made extra so you can eat some to." Castiel says, smirking.

"Alright. " Sammy says, shrugging as we walk inside. I hesitate just a moment before walking inside. Castiels house is really awesome, besides the boxes. I keep replaying the image of Castiel winking at me, when we had that moment alone. We only had about a second before my younger brother came in and ruined everything. Castiels big, beautiful, caring, bright blue eyes, like he would do anything for you. I most likely imagined it. I laugh a little on the inside. Like someone as pretty and most likely popular as Castiel would actually like someone like me. I have boring green eyes and dirty blonde hair, but when I look in the mirror, I don't see pretty. The closest I've gotten to a relationship is a movie with a stranger for one night. Most of them are monsters or demons. So yeah, that sums my life up.

Gabrial only raises his eyebrows when we enter but he made enough. Well, near enough. He was one short. Castiel and I had to share because he said " Whoever gets there first gets a whole", and we both where last. But it wasn't the worst thing in my life. Although I might have been imagining it, but I think I caught Cass sneaking a few looks at me.

That night, I had the most weirdest and the most awesome dream in my life.

I was in a motel, which didn't surprise me, I usually have weird dreams like this, but this seams different. I turn around, and Cass is right there, in the doorframe, staring at me.

" Cass?" I say,surprised.

"Yeah, it's me. I hope you won't hate me. But I like you." He says. I feel my cheeks redden, and I look down at my feet "Hey," he says softly. I look up. He is staring right at me. His bright, caring eyes that won't turn away.

"How did you do this? Or am I just dreaming and this is my imagination?" I question. Then it all starts to make since. He is an angel. "You're an angel." I whisper softly."

"Correct." He says. "I wanted to talk to you face to face, but let's face it, we would never live I down." He says smirking down at me.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask.

" We can do whatever you want. We can hangout, talk, or do you want to go out to eat?" He asks.

"Wait, so angels can just go into people's dreams?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind." He responds, sheepishly.

"I don't mind at all." I respond, casually slipping my hand into his as I walk out the door. Or as casually as I can, since it's me.

"I have a great idea!" I say. "Can you transport both you and I into other peoples dream?" I continue, feeling the glint in my eye that always happens when I get a good idea. Or at least a fun one.

"Yeah why? You want to go into Sams or something?" Cass says practilly reading my mind. I just laugh and nod.

"Okay close your eyes." He says. When I do, I feel lips against mine, just for a brief moment, but im already smiling when I open them.


End file.
